South Park YAOI : Notre souhait
by IvyFenrir
Summary: "Tweek Tweak n'est plus tout à fait le même. Il a grandi, il a gagné en confiance, il boit un peu moins de café (mais juste un peu), et surtout il a appris à gérer son anxiété. Tout ça, c'est depuis que sa relation avec Craig Tucker s'est terminée. Les vacances d'été commencent, et il est prêt pour un nouveau départ..."
1. Il a changé

_Mots de l'auteure : et voilà une nouvelle fanfic pour bien commencer l'année ! Cette petite dernière fait donc partie de la même histoire que "Pour l'amour de Stripe", bien que celle-ci se déroule AVANT ! Elle raconte l'évolution de notre cher Tweek ! ATTENTION : lisez la première fic citée si-dessus si vous ne voulez pas être spoilé.e.s ! Bonne lecture !_

 **\- Un café latte macchiato caramel et un brownie !**

 **\- On est à court de brownies !**

Monsieur Tweak soupire, comment est-il censé faire tourner son café s'ils n'ont plus de brownies ?! Et ne parlons même pas des cookies, il n'y en plus aucun ! Sa chère et dévouée épouse jongle entre la préparation des boissons et le service à table. Lui, doit tenir la caisse et préparer les commandes à emporter. C'était bien plus simple lorsque leur fils, Tweek, travaillait encore avec eux. Mais depuis le début des vacances d'été, il a changé. Depuis sa rupture avec son petit-ami, Craig Tucker, ce n'est plus le même jeune homme. Et puis, cette fin de liaison, c'est mauvais pour les affaires ! Les habitants de South Park sont fans de yaoi, et un garçon célibataire souffrant d'anxiété n'intéresse personne ! Quel gâchis ! Son fils était si doué pour la préparation de desserts et pâtisseries en tout genre ! Mais son cœur est probablement brisé en mille morceaux et n'a plus l'esprit à la cuisine et encore moins à la préparation de café. Ou pas. Si Tweek Tweak ne bosse plus pour ses parents, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il en a marre. Il en assez d'être leur garçon à tout faire et il n'était pas question de passer ses vacances d'été à être tué à la tâche. Il a toujours été exemplaire, il venait même leur prêter main forte après les cours, il se sacrifiait pour les affaires de ses parents. Si bien qu'il ne pensait plus à sa propre personne, il s'effaçait complétement et son addiction à la caféine grandissait de jour en jour. Heureusement, il est parvenu à enrayer le mécanisme et à retrouver sa liberté. Ces derniers mois ont été pour lui synonymes de grands changements. Il a gagné en confiance en lui, il est devenu autonome et ose enfin vivre pleinement. Petit, il était toujours collé à Craig, se réfugiant dans ses bras à la moindre panique ou émotion trop forte à son goût. Sauf qu'ils ont grandi, et leurs personnalités déjà très opposées à la base, se sont davantage différenciées. Ils ont fini par se séparer de commun accord. A quoi bon rester ensemble si c'est pour se disputer, pour être pris de regrets et faire souffrir l'autre ? Le début de son célibat n'a pas été facile, il doit le reconnaître. Mais il s'est prouvé à lui-même qu'il est capable de vivre sans l'aide personne, qu'il n'est pas si faible qu'il le pensait. Il n'est plus tout à fait le même homme, il a grandi, mûri et s'est épanoui. Il a osé dire non : il veut passer ses vacances avec ses amis, et non tout seul dans la réserve du café. Ses parents se sont presque évanouis. Leur petit garçon n'en est plus vraiment un.

Donc Tweek part rejoindre ses amis, ils se rejoignent au parc, comme chaque jour, pour décider de ce qu'ils feront de leur journée. Clyde et Token sont déjà là, assis dans l'herbe. Clyde est sur son téléphone, cherchant soit disant l'âme-sœur sur une application de rencontres bien connue. Token y jette un œil, curieux, commentant de temps à autres d'un air suspicieux. Ses deux meilleurs amis sont précieux pour lui, il ne sait pas ce qu'il ferait sans eux. Ils ont été là pour lui lorsque Craig et lui se sont quittés. Leur rupture a été un grand chamboulement pour tout le monde : Tucker s'est montré encore plus distant que d'ordinaire et répond finalement absent. Mais cela n'a pas empêché Clyde et Token de le soutenir et de prendre soin de lui, chacun à leur manière. Clyde essaie l'humour, certes maladroit, mais c'est ce qui le rend attachant. Il tente de le persuader de se retrouver quelqu'un et d'utiliser cette fameuse application "miracle" qui finalement, ne donne guère de résultat. Token, lui, est plus discret, mais bienveillant. Il s'est montré présent et n'a pas hésité à prendre régulièrement de ses nouvelles et de le motiver à sortir de son café pour découvrir le monde. Tweek peut définitivement compter sur eux, et il le sait. Il s'installe dans l'herbe à leur côté, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 **Clyde: Hey ! Ça y est, tu es inscrit ?**

Il lui désigne son smartphone, il fait évidemment allusion à cette application débile. Franchement, il ne parvient pas à s'imaginer là-dessus. Lui, poster des selfies et juger si les autres sont potentiellement intéressants ou non ? Sûrement pas !

 **Tweek: Toujours pas !**

Clyde s'exclame qu'il devrait, que c'est absolument génial, que c'est un bon moyen de passer le temps etc. Mais Tweek n'est toujours pas convaincu. Par contre, observer ce que lui fait, ça c'est drôle.

 **Clyde: Et elle, elle est jolie non ?**

 **Token: Bof. Trop superficielle.**

Le blond ne sait pas quoi dire et choisit de se taire. Il n'est pas branché filles, il sait évidemment dire s'il en trouve une « jolie » mais il ne ressent aucune attirance. Clyde tombe sur un autre profil, et il a le don de surprendre Token et Tweek.

 **Tweek: C'est Kenny !**

 **Token: Tiens, les mecs t'intéressent aussi maintenant ?**

 **Clyde: Et pourquoi pas ?**

 **Token: C'est vrai.**

Tweek écoute leur conversation avec attention. Il est drôlement étonné : Clyde qui a un penchant pour les garçons ! C'est fou, pour un amateur de pornos lesbiens et de pom-pom girls comme lui. La réaction du black est moins surprenante, il est du genre tolérant et ne jugerait jamais l'orientation de qui que ce soit. Il est juste curieux.

 **Clyde: Je vais lui envoyer un like je pense, il est plutôt beau gosse.**

 **Token: C'est vrai.**

Cette fois sa réponse le laisse bouche bée. Token est ... Non, peut-être pas. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il reconnait qu'un mec est beau qu'il est d'office homosexuel. Il sent les regards se braquer sur lui, ses amis attendent son avis.

 **Tweek: Heu ouais, il n'est pas vraiment mon style, mais ouais.**

Son débit de paroles fut extrêmement rapide, exprimant sa gêne. Il n'a pas l'habitude de parler de ses goûts en matière de garçons.

 **Clyde: Ah ouais ? C'est quoi ton style alors ?**

Clyde se montre malicieux et très curieux en plus de ça. Il aime tout ce qui a attrait aux ragots, aux rumeurs, bref, ce qui est croustillant.

 **Tweek: Je sais pas ... pas les blonds en tout cas.**

Clyde explose de rire devant sa franchise, suivit par Token, qui rigole plus de la débilité du châtain qu'autre chose. Une fois remis, Donovan incite désormais le black à les divertir.

 **Clyde: A ton tour !**

 **Token: Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai désinstallé l'application.**

 **Clyde: Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?!**

A voir sa tête, on dirait que Token lui a annoncé la fin du monde.

 **Token: C'était marrant quand c'était fini avec Nichole. Là je me suis lassé.**

Clyde fait semblant de pleurer, enfin, ils espèrent qu'il fasse semblant. Token lève les yeux au ciel. Il sortait avec Nichole depuis longtemps déjà. Petits, elle l'a quitté et un jour, elle est revenue vers lui. Il a accepté sans vraiment y réfléchir. Cette relation ne le comblait pas plus que ça. Il est bien plus heureux célibataire. Token secoue le pleurnichard par l'épaule.

 **Token: Si on va à la salle d'arcades, t'arrête de pleurer ?**

Clyde retrouve le sourire et pousse un « ouiiiii ! » réjouit. C'est encore un grand gamin, il est irrécupérable. Il s'encourt, laissant Token et Tweek à la traîne. Le black, qui a désormais le rôle du leader, observe le blond avec attention. Il a changé, même du point de vue de son apparence : il préfère désormais porter des t-shirts, pour ne plus s'embêter avec ces boutons infernaux et il s'attache les cheveux en une petite queue de cheval, histoire d'essayer de les discipliner un peu. Il sourit beaucoup plus aussi. Il tremble moins et ses paniques irrationnelles s'espacent de plus en plus. Il est devenu vraiment mignon, mais genre vraiment. Il a d'ailleurs pas mal de succès, bien qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte. Depuis qu'il est célibataire, bien des garçons sont venus le trouver en lui demander s'il y avait moyen de leur arranger un coup avec son ami. Il a toujours répondu par la négative, si ces mecs veulent tenter leur chance avec Tweek, qu'ils aillent lui parler eux-mêmes. Cela l'agace au plus haut point. Il secoue la tête pour chasser son irritation.

 **Token: Tu as des nouvelles de Craig ?**

 **Tweek: Non, pas encore. Je pense qu'il a besoin d'être seul pour le moment.**

Token hoche la tête. Contre toute attente, c'est finalement Tweek qui s'est le mieux remis de leur séparation. Enfin, à première vue. Tweek s'est ouvert et épanoui, Craig quant à lui s'est refermé et isolé de la bande. Il préfère changer de sujet, il ne faudrait pas que l'ambiance devienne morose un jour de vacance.

 **Token: Tu as donc réussi à parler à tes parents, bien joué !**

Tweek affiche un grand sourire, il peut le dire, il est fier de ce qu'il a accompli.

 **Tweek: Ouais ! T'aurais dû voir la tête qu'ils ont faite !**

Ils rigolent ensemble, complices. Cela ne passe guère inaperçu aux yeux de Clyde qui se retourne, intrigué.

 **Clyde: De quoi vous rigolez ? De moi ? Je veux savoir !**

 _A suivre..._


	2. Discussions embarrassantes

p data-p-id="f52abf5ac7f5d7ce16cdcfb9bca681c8"Après une effusion de bagarres virtuelles, Token retrouve sa demeure, son palace, cette maison bien trop grande à son goût. A quoi bon avoir tant d'espace si c'est pour finalement avoir un sentiment de vide ? Il ne comprendra jamais ses parents. Son père est un avocat talentueux, il rapporte beaucoup d'argent pour son foyer. Mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire d'étaler sa richesse face aux yeux des autres ? Il a besoin de manger quelque chose. Dans la cuisine, il tombe sur ses parents, en pleine discussion. Sauf que ceux-ci se taisent soudainement en le voyant arriver. D'accord, ça, ça veut dire qu'ils parlaient de lui. Il attend une explication. C'est sa mère qui s'adresse à lui en premier./p  
p data-p-id="12b56d9d5accbfcbd2d282353a71bfbb"strongMadame Black: Token, ton père et moi nous nous inquiétons pour toi./strong/p  
p data-p-id="73ac46ac502e2af54676d8e2cf1ce516"Le fils, pas si prodige que ça avec son look contrastant à l'attitude BCBG de sa famille, hausse un sourcil. Il ne voit vraiment pas pourquoi. Ses notes ont été excellentes cette année, il peut profiter de l'été avec ses amis, il est en bonne santé, enfin voilà, tout va pour le mieux./p  
p data-p-id="0b2d170389f69e63952dc3c8d08a017d"strongToken: Pourquoi ça ?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="443013e641d8347425035b05043a803e"Ses parents échangent un regard, et son père poursuit./p  
p data-p-id="169e9ff2480d54242828d8a1ffd19084"strongMonsieur Black: Nichole est passée cette après-midi. Elle aimerait recoller les morceaux entre vous. Lui as-tu fait espérer quelque chose ?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="1cac46dedcc439850c03673995e25353"Token n'arrive pas à le croire. Elle n'est pas sérieuse ?! Elle a vraiment tapé la discute avec ses parents à propos de leur ancienne relation ? Sans lui avertir ? Si elle veut se remettre avec lui, elle aurait pu au moins lui en parler avant. C'est quand même lui le premier concerné. Il soupire, excédé./p  
p data-p-id="994014321149f0814d85ddc9c92ebf54"strongToken: Non, c'est bel et bien fini entre nous./strong/p  
p data-p-id="e73f0951874d8b79c4cf4fb443d4786e"strongMonsieur Black: Bien./strong/p  
p data-p-id="5dc04ac8a273662a477a28bee085611f"Son père hoche la tête, visiblement soulagé on ne sait pourquoi. Mais il compte bien l'expliquer./p  
p data-p-id="489c65a796b70c87d234faf3ae6f87d1"strongMonsieur Black: Comme je te l'avais dit il y a des années, ce n'est pas parce que tu es un homme noir que tu dois entretenir une relation avec une femme noire./strong/p  
p data-p-id="d56cf621d979fd284174595869b23626"Oui, d'accord, c'est noté. Il ne sait pas quoi répondre à ça. Si ce n'est qu'il aurait peut-être dû l'écouter, ça n'a jamais vraiment été génial avec Nichole. Sympa parfois, mais aucune étincelle, il était même déçu, sans cesse il se demandait « quoi, c'est juste ça ? » quand il l'a embrassé la première fois, la première fois qu'ils ont couché ensemble ou même pour la définition de l'amour en général. C'est bien loin de ce qu'on lit dans les livres, c'était décourageant. Alors oui, il l'avoue, il n'a fait aucun effort pour sauver leur couple. Mais sans passion, à quoi bon ? Pris dans ses pensées, il n'écoute plus le monologue de son père. C'est sa conclusion qui le ramène à la réalité./p  
p data-p-id="7eab7d0acfb96f328ea2fb363d7233d5" /p  
p data-p-id="3f9e89fad12e9eb669e3f00ee9c775e5"strongMonsieur Black: Donc si tu le souhaites, rien ne t'empêche de fréquenter une femme blanche, ou même un homme. Je pense que ce serait mieux pour toi./strong/p  
p data-p-id="24b8f46481fe5ccd90e57403d6b35185"Bon sang que son géniteur est étrange ! Il voit le racisme partout et craint sans cesse d'être réduit à des stéréotypes, si bien que pour lui, si son fils marie une femme de couleur, ça y est : il s'enferme dans les représentations que l'ont fait d'eux ! Il n'est pas sûr que les choses fonctionnent réellement ainsi. Mais bon, si ça permet de le rendre ouvert d'esprit, ça lui convient. Il peut ainsi se lier à qui il veut./p  
p data-p-id="bf76db25370dbe6695daeb9a525f9f25"strongToken: D'accord, papa. Merci./strong/p  
p data-p-id="664b3787f60a950db816b0af28a24409"Que dire de plus ? Sa mère, elle, ne parait toujours pas rassurée./p  
p data-p-id="e0dad81b2ac91022c03ef1518190bf42"strongMadame Black: Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais... Tu ne te sens pas seul, chéri ? Je veux dire, à ton âge c'est normal d'avoir des histoires d'amour.../strong/p  
p data-p-id="c358011d44d2d07c51e6e97883034fa5"Token voudrait fuir, avec un paquet de biscuits au passage, c'est affreusement gênant. Il préfère y couper court tout de suite. Sa mère est curieuse concernant sa vie sentimentale, s'est signe d'intérêt, d'attachement, c'est bien, mais il n'a aucune envie d'en parler. Surtout qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire./p  
p data-p-id="89163c6e567b60f17f2de53450fcd538"strongToken: Je vais bien, maman. Avec mes amis on est tous célibataires, on se soutient !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="439859e33da7a8dbc9e7b99275a921c1"Il rigole un peu pour la convaincre. Elle sourit mais son regard reste songeur. Sur ce, il saisit ces fameux biscuits et s'éclipse dans sa chambre. Assez de discussions sérieuses pour aujourd'hui ! /p  
p data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p  
p data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" /p  
p data-p-id="931399f0a3b6c2440ae21d18f2fea804" /p  
p data-p-id="c7be9ab146d04d6b9a695847db6fd4e8" /p  
p data-p-id="391ebf420f14a30510c1762756cc906d" /p  
p data-p-id="cec9070a38d6bb397c5b995b584bd20a"Du moins c'est le cas uniquement pour Token, car pour Clyde qui partage un repas avec son père, ce n'est justement que le début./p  
p data-p-id="8f6ebd5743b9ec1fbc6a372708ddac7a"strongMonsieur Donovan: Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec tes amis en ce moment./strong/p  
p data-p-id="07cd7f284f78ffc7c678575729a78164"strongClyde: Ouaip, on est allé à la salle d'arcades aujourd'hui !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="b3e0d4bf7d8b3850a2e47b9c1f7372c5"Le châtain rayonne, il ne lui faut rien de plus, passer du bon temps avec ses amis, c'est ce qui le rend heureux. Son père sourit, c'est agréable de voir son fils adoré de si bonne humeur. Ça n'a pas toujours été facile pour eux depuis le décès de sa femme, de la maman chérie de Clyde. Bon, c'est vrai il agissait parfois comme un sale gosse à son égard, mais au fond, il l'adorait et il le sait très bien./p  
p data-p-id="1cda91d48fdffa404d95a18a1d13547b"strongMonsieur Donovan: Nous devons parler de quelque chose d'important.../strong/p  
p data-p-id="be0e827a22c951c344952e2ce3e688da"Son père est tellement nerveux qu'il s'étrangle avec une feuille de salade. Clyde craint le pire, ça sent la discussion « éducation sexuelle » par le père maladroit et gêné./p  
p data-p-id="0d17ff57434fc2b2206542d6cabcf8cc"strongMonsieur Donovan: Ne le prend surtout pas mal mais euh... tu ne m'as jamais présenté de filles alors euh... J'ai pensé que peut-être.../strong/p  
p data-p-id="e5a5fb3cb4c83e6dec7597743a69fc7f"Clyde a l'appétit coupé tout d'un coup, la tournure des événements ne lui plait pas du tout. Son père s'imagine sûrement que c'est un loser, qu'il n'a aucun succès avec les filles et qu'il est toujours puceau ! Et... c'est le cas. Hélas. Il fait des efforts pourtant. Il essaie d'être gentil, d'avoir une apparence agréable, mais la magie n'est jamais de la partie./p  
p data-p-id="7eb1a4368bc3cb9f7daa0882b41b11cc"strongMonsieur Donovan: Si tu préfères les garçons il n'y a pas de problème, c'est même fantastique ! /strong/p  
p data-p-id="8124ea134cd3d9597871bfd87f62a07b"Il fixe son père avec des grands yeux. Et puis quoi encore, un billet de 20 dollars ?/p  
p data-p-id="c07fb96fe7293184b78f45826441d5b9"strongMonsieur Donovan: Mais s'il te plait, ne te pose pas trop de questions profite de la vie ! Moi-même j'essaierai bien avec un homme mais j'ai peur d'aimer ça et de regretter de ne pas y avoir goûté avant, et d'avoir gâché une bonne partie de ma vie./strong/p  
p data-p-id="d2081fbd91aa9cb95569f25ab9ed8d40"Clyde grimace légèrement, il ne veut entendre aucun détail de ce genre. Mais son discours a quelque chose de touchant néanmoins./p  
p data-p-id="85e4c38a53733660e6acd9b5113034f3"strongClyde: Euh ouais ok papa./strong/p  
p data-p-id="7e2029ba91ed7cd385ea9879a051a196"Ils terminent leur repas en discutant cette fois de choses beaucoup plus légères. Le châtain se détend, mais le conseil de son père reste dans un coin de sa tête. Il l'aide à débarrasser la table et monte dans sa chambre. Se mettre dans son lit et surfer sur l'application de rencontres est presque devenu un rituel quotidien. Sauf que cette fois, il espère vraiment qu'il va se passer quelque chose, une rencontre, un like, n'importe quoi qui apporte un élément nouveau dans sa vie amoureuse, qui est pour l'instant malheureusement vide. Il tombe encore une fois sur le profil de ce garçon, qui lui fait à chaque fois l'effet d'une bombe. Il rougit tout seul devant son écran. Il n'a jamais osé lui parler, même par message. Il a un côté mystérieux, ténébreux même. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui il veut que ça bouge. Alors il se jette à l'eau, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, et après tout, un simple like dans le vent ne va pas le tuer dans le pire des cas. Il crie de joie quand « emc'est un match !/em » apparaît. Un intérêt réciproque, enfin ! Il frôle l'arrêt cardiaque quand il reçoit un « salut ». Ce n'est pas grand-chose et pourtant il est surexcité. Dire que ce mec l'avait liké avant lui, si ça trouve longtemps avant ! Il est beau, tellement beau ! Il a presque envie d'annoncer la nouvelle à Tweek et Token et pourtant, il ne le fera pas. Non, ils ne comprendraient pas./p  
p data-p-id="aaded38d6b214d153f3b68638e0e4608"br /br /br /br /br /emA suivre.../em/p  
p data-p-id="0b33bce0ff90b5f124c17db49cea55f4" /p 


	3. Sieste et révélations

p data-p-id="0b50a0c898bd177728c1cd6484092106"C'est en fin de matinée que Tweek se décide à sortir de chez lui, un thermos de café à la main. Il essaie de réduire sa consommation de caféine mais aujourd'hui, il en a particulièrement besoin. Il a terriblement mal dormi cette nuit, il l'a passée à cogiter et à batailler avec ses draps tant il remuait dans tous les sens. Il est cerné mais ça ne change pas de d'habitude, sa peau blanche voire pâle, a tendance à marquer très vite. Token est assis près du grand arbre, lieu qu'il affectionne pour s'installer et prendre l'air, mais cette fois, il n'est pas en compagnie de Clyde. C'est un peu gênant, ils ne se retrouvent quasiment jamais seuls, juste à deux. Le blond tente d'y faire abstraction et de saluer le black comme si de rien n'était./p  
p data-p-id="24e35038a2104e7db2c65c9065b0e264"strongTweek: Clyde n'est pas là ?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="7679f87f485277e8660e150b02118740"strongToken: Non, c'est étrange, il est toujours le premier arrivé./strong/p  
p data-p-id="50b7954d73fc86cc1698e25afb4176d5"Il y a des années, Token n'aurait jamais prononcé de tels mots, à l'époque, un rien pouvait faire paniquer Tweek. Désormais ils peuvent parler de tout sans faire spécialement attention, du moins la plupart du temps et ça dépendait évidement du sujet./p  
p data-p-id="78d8f582173ee3d670693f8b199c0e42"strongTweek: Si c'est comme moi, il a du mal à quitter son lit !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="7dd62b6b98a8df095d34f3f03441b685"Il rit doucement et prend une gorgée de café, insouciant./p  
p data-p-id="7038b317a30dd2337e31304b57cd134a"strongToken: Pareil, mes parents m'ont pris la tête toute la soirée. Je pensais que c'était réglé mais j'ai pas arrêté d'y repenser la nuit, mauvais plan./strong/p  
p data-p-id="83c02d88531cc7a4b650f672317fcb18"Bien sûr, il évite soigneusement d'expliquer le pourquoi, qui est trop gênant à son goût. D'abord son ex un tant soit peut collante et ensuite la curiosité de ses parents concernant son orientation et ses amours. Il a entièrement confiance en Tweek, il a la conviction qu'il pourrait lui confier le moindre de ses secrets, mais là c'est vraiment malaisant. Lui-même est en remise en question et ne trouve pas les mots pour justifier le chaos dans son esprit. Il est paumé et fatigué. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que c'est exactement le même phénomène qui se déroule dans la tête de Tweek./p  
p data-p-id="53dba904074f80808da0f2f257b085fc"strongTweek: Mes parents aussi, ils... /strong/p  
p data-p-id="4a27115ad37a9a3be068fb594171b95e"Le blond est interrompu par une voix traînante qui se voulait pourtant enjouée. Clyde s'effondre dans l'herbe, exténué. Il faut croire que la nuit a été éprouvante pour tout le monde./p  
p data-p-id="0f80064937e2da62e621965ad0790f21"strongClyde: Au secouuuurs je veux dormiiiir !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="ab15ece0fbaab4062b54bafa9ae85687"strongToken: Toi non plus tu n'as pas pu fermer l'œil ?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="fb095938bba62ed01de610d1c1da3a08"Clyde redresse son visage qu'il avait presque enfouit dans l'herbe./p  
p data-p-id="cd5d2f0c59ffa437a523674614750453"strongClyde: Non c'est juste que j'ai... Enfin ouais c'est plus ou moins ça./strong/p  
p data-p-id="38c1b5d0290465af0a97e80345e6966c"Il ne pouvait pas leur dire que s'il était épuisé, c'est parce qu'il avait discuté toute la nuit avec un mec qui lui plaisait. Même si Tweek est ouvertement gay et que Token soit tout ce qu'il y a de plus tolérant, il ne se résout pas à leur avouer la vérité. Il a conscience que son crush est quelqu'un d'assez... spécial, unique même. Et puis cette attirance sort de nulle part, elle lui est tombée dessus sans prévenir et lui-même peine parfois à le croire. Alors ses amis.. mais qu'est-ce qu'ils diraient de ça ?! Il est même possible qu'ils ne le croient pas ! Alors il préfère rester évasif, ce n'est pas vraiment mentir, il omet juste la vérité. Il voit bien que Token et Tweek échangent un regard dubitatif. Agir de la sorte et ne pas raconter sa vie de long en large ne lui ressemble pas. Il doit trouver une parade et vite !/p  
p data-p-id="b27870252952c01e5e20e8511aadbc8d"strongClyde: Alors ? Quand est-ce que vous allez vous mettre ensemble tous les deux ?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="617b5371e41ab3aae92df39f1622bcd9"Il étire nonchalamment ses bras et les positionne derrière la nuque, l'air tranquille, il se la joue cool. Tweek manque de s'étrangler avec son café et Token semble figé, une vraie statue. Oui, il a mis les pieds dans le plat, mais grâce à ça, ils oublieront leurs soupçons à son sujet, ils oublieront de penser à ce qu'il avait bien pu faire cette nuit./p  
p data-p-id="aa632cd05d1462378b3e6ca0ae9134bf"strongTweek: Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?! Gah !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="1916c2dcfa9286d987737ceb1c521fb1"Le châtain éclate de rire devant la mine effarée de Tweek, qui pour le coup pousse un petit cri de panique. Ça ne lui arrive presque plus jamais, ça lui manquait presque de ne plus l'entendre./p  
p data-p-id="5e2d24d0d893555dcfc54c15aac44379"strongClyde: J'ai bien vu la façon dont vous vous regardez ! J'ai parfois l'impression de devoir tenir la chandelle !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="25b7f17ffa0c650637d0518d6f8d9747"Il prend un ton faussement accusateur. Token émerge et contre-attaque./p  
p data-p-id="7e0fbd8e276036e3f4de417a90af457f"strongToken: Vraiment ? Tu ne nous en avais jamais parlé avant, je suis curieux de savoir ce qui te fais penser ça./strong/p  
p data-p-id="a5b724b7bfcf0e5ddf02048a123e0ce8"strongClyde: Tu vois ! Tu ne me contredis pas !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="900888bae76c6fac2bc21653af9ba316"strongToken: Et toi tu ne réponds pas à ma question./strong/p  
p data-p-id="0069489effdef47f50c975aba008d3e5"Tweek se lève alors et croise les bras, son air effarouché a laissé place à une expression sérieuse./p  
p data-p-id="8ca72110259a5139ca2c0c0d04c5e956"strongTweek: C'est inutile de continuer de parler de ça, on va se prendre la tête pour rien sinon. On bouge ?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="c2c1390bcdea7fa2bf322ea1a3f09033"Token acquiesce et aide Clyde à se relever. Ce dernier se plaint, il est beaucoup trop fatigué pour marcher./p  
p data-p-id="20834f247b29f1153e5b64ca1cea7bf2"strongTweek: On va juste se poser près de la mare alors ?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="d8066b171ceb1d344505b26f9f01c418"strongToken: Bonne idée, comme ça si Clyde s'endort on le balance dans la flotte ! /strong/p  
p data-p-id="87bff0f7e7d87c6ec33bbf3439a6e8f6"Ils rigolent, complices. Clyde ne prend pas la peine de bouder, du moins de faire semblant d'être vexé. /p  
p data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p  
p data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" /p  
p data-p-id="931399f0a3b6c2440ae21d18f2fea804" /p  
p data-p-id="c7be9ab146d04d6b9a695847db6fd4e8" /p  
p data-p-id="391ebf420f14a30510c1762756cc906d" /p  
p data-p-id="0b33bce0ff90b5f124c17db49cea55f4" /p  
p data-p-id="7bd134f2e294c744e5ae91f618960c01"Une fois arrivés, Clyde ôte son t-shirt, le met en boule et s'allonge dans l'herbe, sa tête « confortablement » installée sur le vêtement./p  
p data-p-id="87ee8c38d9a166b8890a3f1678566733"strongClyde: Venez, on bronze !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="fc37686003cac49789f2b375cb5dfd76"strongToken: Ouais t'as raison, j'en ai bien besoin !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="45ba5ef805e2f2dfc0f5698c682f595d"Ironise le black avant de l'imiter. Le châtain s'esclaffe en le regardant faire./p  
p data-p-id="ff76e24992dbfc1f46ad919ba02b6167"strongClyde: Hey Token, tu as des tablettes de chocolat !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="1d5846f84ea66cc0f3490208b14c92fc"strongToken: Hein ? Mouais un peu./strong/p  
p data-p-id="ec306169197ee7993b8bf9b6642b97f6"strongClyde: Mais c'est marrant parce que t'en as la couleur en plus !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="1b524f214711860eb7c1e9acb0960e47"strongToken: Ce que tu peux être con !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="cd55d9ba0bb210c29332d82c0cccc24d"Tweek les regarde se chamailler avec le sourire. Il est cependant le seul à rester debout et à avoir conservé son t-shirt./p  
p data-p-id="68121ffe29f035a496bb8b78d65cb63b"strongClyde: Bah alors ?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="6a00ce0f04a0efd1a028d97be1e0ec97"Il s'exécute face au rappel de son ami. C'est difficile à expliquer mais il est intimidé à l'idée de se mettre torse-nu face à des garçons, ce sont ses meilleurs amis mais ça reste des mecs. Et vu que c'est son truc, les hommes... Il craint de ressentir une sorte d'attirance, ou des pulsions, c'est bête, il le sait bien, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à ce sujet. Cela ne semble pas du tout préoccuper ses potes et heureusement. Il n'y a absolument rien de mal, rien de tendancieux. Pourtant il ne peut décrocher son regard de ce torse masculin ainsi dévoilé. Il n'avait plus vu de torse de si près depuis Craig. Cette peau foncée lui procure un drôle d'effet, presque comme s'il voulait la goûter, la toucher ou même la sentir. « strongIl a la couleur du café./strong » Il rougit violemment, non mais à quoi il pense ?! Si l'un d'eux remarque ses rougeurs, il pourra toujours prétendre que c'est la faute aux rayons du soleil. Il retire son foutu vêtement et s'allonge le plus rapidement possible, n'ayant pas envie d'être observé comme il l'avait fait sans le vouloir. Pourtant, il ne l'a pas été assez, il n'a pas été assez vite pour échapper aux yeux de Token. C'est étrange, c'est presque comme s'il avait attendu de le voir se dévêtir avec impatience. Ça n'a pas de sens, ce n'est pas comme si une poitrine féminine et opulente se cachait sous son t-shirt. Pourtant, cela lui a fait le même effet, peut-être même plus. Il attrape très chaud tout à coup. Il n'arrive pas à faire disparaître de sa tête l'image de ses tétons rosés et cette peau blanche, si blanche « strongBlanche comme du lait/strong. »./p  
p data-p-id="9b9d857e00066da25df6f924992546cf" /p  
p data-p-id="aba90e3a4c7ecd6343b4803b4bf6c2a7" /p  
p data-p-id="5a9e00b096dd7df77004010806f934ae" /p  
p data-p-id="c9546dea3f1643d9779401a2f45047f4" /p  
p data-p-id="e4a6df1cd1e16821ae7c037b9f6797b2" /p  
p data-p-id="ed95fcac35226d55b9132a1d4b5b60e7" /p  
p data-p-id="b922278241ec8e9614518809fa9531bd" /p  
p data-p-id="8531a036145c49b9d245c88a4288be6b" /p  
p data-p-id="7cdf3811d5ea4f53a93a3a5ece5829e8" /p  
p data-p-id="1a01fde562a45e76d46d6a58fb48b8b4" /p  
p data-p-id="cc0bbbb5d8f8dcf9cea3738a29e6410b"Les minutes passent, peuplées par les multiples bavardages de Clyde, lorsque tout à coup : le silence. Tweek jette un regard à côté de lui : son ami s'est endormi./p  
p data-p-id="aa5a98f8ad4788197ab5871c0fa12163"strongTweek: Il dort./strong/p  
p data-p-id="6932d838d6ce140190b046363b64342b"Token rigole doucement, faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller./p  
p data-p-id="9556e9acd45e8b41c9da449cdec5d49d"strongToken: Quoi, vraiment ? Il a de la chance, on est trop sympa pour réellement le jeter dans l'eau !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="094db88f186d8f4a0be1576d70b69492"Tweek pouffe le plus silencieusement possible. C'est rare de voir Clyde dans cet état, c'est qu'il doit particulièrement en avoir besoin, de cette sieste soudaine. Token et lui continuent de parler, tous les deux fixant le ciel, comme pour éviter de se faire face./p  
p data-p-id="cceb43a54628ab2e7cbbc43ef34f3b87"strongToken: Hey, avant que Clyde n'arrive, tu t'apprêtais à m'expliquer quelque chose.../strong/p  
p data-p-id="a52d0c898029de26212e08c2c7b8b690"Le black a conscience qu'il se montre probablement bien trop curieux, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, il veut connaître la suite de l'histoire. Si Tweek a un souci avec ses parents, il veut savoir de quoi il en retourne. C'est le meilleur moyen s'il veut l'aider. Entre amis, se soutenir est indispensable n'est-ce pas ? Le blond se mordille la lèvre, il a entièrement confiance en Token, mais cela n'est pas facile à expliquer pour autant./p  
p data-p-id="cf1abf6252a63734d9c26fccb6c004f9"strongTweek: On ne s'est pas vraiment disputé, mais ils sont lourds. Ils étaient très déçus quand ça s'est terminé avec Craig. Et maintenant, ils me font comprendre que ce serait bien si je me remettais avec un mec. « Et lui ? Tu n'as pas envie de sortir avec lui ? » Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'ils choisissent pour moi. Ça me rappelle trop le passé./strong/p  
p data-p-id="0f246d8b3b84e4bc6cde1258f45792c3"Il marque une pause, cela devient de plus en plus difficile de s'exprimer sans trembler. Token le laisse parler sans l'interrompre, avec une oreille particulièrement attentive. Les dires de Tweek le touchent, on sent que ses paroles sont emplies d'émotions./p  
p data-p-id="af705361c39f0c4965f5e135b44aaaa8"strongTweek: Quand on s'est mis ensemble, avec Craig, c'est comme si tout avait été décidé à notre place. Comme si on n'avait pas eu le choix./strong/p  
p data-p-id="061685e91fbf6c92b51fd098f8823a12"Finalement, c'est le black qui se surprend à frémir de la tête aux pieds. Il a connu exactement la même chose, enfin intérieurement du moins. Pour sa part, ce ne sont pas les asiatiques qui ont décidé avec qui il devait se lier./p  
p data-p-id="d12fc0fd3cca0973b76cfa301ac90fd3"strongToken: C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que c'est pareil pour moi. Avec Nichole, c'est comme si tout avait été planifié. On avait déjà décidé pour nous et on s'est contenté de l'accepter sans réfléchir. Et maintenant je regrette. /strong/p  
p data-p-id="c1b8bccd5366742b1f1396cd295eef0f"strongTweek: Tout ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir être amoureux de qui je veux, de choisir avec qui je veux me mettre en couple, sans personne pour m'influencer./strong/p  
p data-p-id="57fa5329b4958f8a2c7845ea6e994e39"strongToken: Et pouvoir se déclarer soi-même, dire ce qu'on ressent réellement sans se préoccuper des autres./strong/p  
p data-p-id="fa67e49b5696c2fa6570c605ec10f9b5"strongTweek: Oui, c'est exactement ça./strong/p  
p data-p-id="b122158ef02b3bbb8476286c382a73a0"Ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde, ils avaient vécu leur toute première relation de la même manière, sans le savoir. Token jette un coup d'œil dans la direction du blond, il a les larmes aux yeux. C'est bien sûr éprouvant d'évoquer tout ceci. Il le prendrait b-ien dans ses bras pour le consoler, mais il ne parvient à bouger. Presque comme s'il avait peur de sa propre réaction./p  
p data-p-id="deafdac5212ea0f82516eedcb87b053c"strongTweek: Je ne savais pas que tu voyais les choses comme ça avec Nichole./strong/p  
p data-p-id="f3c345c640ef1ce8834763b884436993"strongToken: Je ne savais pas pour toi non plus./strong/p  
p data-p-id="1111e7daa0d56da33bd70bb6268f5b83"Ils osent enfin se regarder droit dans les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ces révélations à cœurs ouverts ont le don de les mettre dans une atmosphère particulière, du genre celle qu'on n'oubliera jamais./p  
p data-p-id="882ac624813abda98835da64f50646c5"strongClyde: Qu'est-ce que... je me suis endormi ?!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="3d6cfca10341c2d3b91f03ba0c5ee82f"Clyde se redresse avec un sursaut, il semble chercher à comprendre où il se trouve, son esprit encore embrumé. Il lance ensuite un regard accusateur à ses deux amis./p  
p data-p-id="d774dd0a90de7c8df56d95e625d9dc22"strongClyde: Vous auriez pu me réveiller quand même !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="73c62d6c4566ffa0988bebf710356983"strongToken: Estime-toi heureux de ne pas t'être retrouvé dans la mare !/strong/p  
p data-p-id="56ce2480e0d7b54fa2eeb474765bf5a0" /p  
p data-p-id="d1dc6039f6396cb0e2e34982b36f7633" /p  
p data-p-id="6397f069a311c55b725cffc0682ac0a5" /p  
p data-p-id="84c9da702e04010908fc6b4c48bdbb30" /p  
p data-p-id="aaded38d6b214d153f3b68638e0e4608"strongA suivre.../strong/p 


	4. Tenter le diable LEMON

Clyde écrit fébrilement un message pour ses amis. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de mener quelqu'un en bateau, surtout si ce quelqu'un, c'est un ami précieux. Mais ce mensonge n'est pas si gros, encore moins grave, il sera sans conséquence.

 **Clyde: Salut les gars ! Je ne peux pas venir aujourd'hui, mon père a besoin de moi à la maison.**

Évidemment ils n'y voient que du feu, il est insoupçonnable. Hier il a agi le plus normalement possible alors qu'en vrai, il était fou d'excitation tout en ayant un trac immense. C'est ce soir qu'il a son premier rendez-vous avec son crush. Ça fait plusieurs jours, et surtout nuits, qu'ils passent des heures à discuter, faire connaissance. Ils se sont décidés à se voir sans trop savoir s'ils iraient boire un verre ou bien aller au cinéma ou autre chose. Ce qu'ils voulaient c'était se parler en face en face, tout simplement, ils improviseraient le reste. Clyde passe sa journée à s'inventer toutes sortes de scénarios. Il passe un temps dingue à se recoiffer, pourquoi ses cheveux se mettent aussi mal ?! Et pour ce qui est du choix de ses vêtements, c'est encore pire. Il fixe la fameuse boîte qu'il s'est dépêché d'acheter, en toute discrétion. Ce sera leur premier rencard mais on ne sait jamais, on n'est jamais trop prudent. C'est la première fois qu'il achète une boîte de capotes, c'est con mais c'est hyper important à ses yeux. Il relit les messages qu'ils se sont échangés, certains le font sourire, d'autres rougir. Il y a surtout le dernier, particulièrement énigmatique :

 **\- Je peux réaliser ton souhait le plus cher.**

Tweek entre dans sa chambre, après avoir passé un peu de temps avec ses parents. Ils ont visiblement compris que ça ne sert à rien de le pousser à se trouver un nouveau mec au plus vite. Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Il a passé son après-midi avec Token. Ça faisait bizarre d'être sans Clyde, qui a des réactions de plus en plus étranges. Mais d'un côté, c'était agréable aussi. Ils n'ont pourtant pas fait grand-chose, ils ont profité du soleil, ont beaucoup parlé et se sont promenés. Il avait remarqué qu'un groupe de filles les observait, elles gloussaient, semblaient être devenues folles. Il ne connait que trop bien ça. C'était exactement comme ça lorsqu'il sortait avec Craig. Elles s'imaginent sûrement que Token et lui sont ensemble. Dire que Clyde pensait ça lui aussi, pourquoi tout le monde les voit-il ainsi ? C'est vrai qu'ils sont complices, ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble en ce moment. Et c'est vrai qu'il se sent proche de lui, qu'il y a un lien spécial entre eux. Mais tout cela suffit vraiment pour les cataloguer de couple ? Non, s'il doit sortir avec quelqu'un, c'est lui qui le décidera, pas question que l'histoire se répète ! Il se déshabille et se met sous les couvertures. Il regarde quelques vidéos pour arrêter d'y penser. Cela reste ardu. Ses pensées divaguent entre le son de son rire, la sensation de son regard sur lui, la vision de son torse parfaitement à son goût... La vidéo est finie depuis un moment déjà, mais il ne le remarque pas vraiment. Il jette un œil à ce qu'il se passe plus bas. Un peu gêné il constate qu'il a envie de sexe. Ça lui arrive de plus en plus souvent. C'est depuis qu'il a découvert le plaisir qu'on peut s'offrir à soi-même, en solitaire. Plus jeune il n'osait pas et il pensait ne pas avoir de raison pour le faire vu qu'un garçon s'en chargeait pour lui. Sur ce sujet là aussi il a mûrit. Cependant il n'est pas fan de pornos, loin de là, il préfère son imagination, ou des mangas érotiques de temps en temps. Mais ce soir il n'en a pas besoin, il est assez excité comme ça. Sa main vient flatter son membre tendu, après quelques mouvements il peut déjà sentir que ce ne sera pas long. Il est vraiment en manque c'est fou. Il réalise à qui il pense dans le feu de l'action, il choisit délibérément de ne pas s'en préoccuper là tout de suite, la jouissance avant tout. Il réalisera qu'il fantasme sur Token plus tard. Se masturber en pensant à un ami hétéro et inaccessible, tous les mecs gays l'ont déjà vécu non ? Non, c'est un cliché. Pourtant c'est ce qu'il est en train de faire, et mon dieu, il prend son pied.

Clyde retrouve le garçon qu'il devait rencontrer, non loin de l'aire de jeu de la ville. Cela lui évoque un tas de souvenirs. A cette heure-ci, il n'y a pas un chat, ils sont juste tous les deux. Il l'attendait, assis sur un banc. Il est beau, il attire la curiosité du châtain. Il s'était gentiment moqué de lui lorsqu'il lui avait demandé s'il portait des lentilles. Ses yeux ont une couleur vraiment étrange.

 **\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes vraiment.**

Clyde frémit au son de sa voix grave.

 **Clyde: J'aurais été vraiment con de rater cette occasion ! Et puis, ta vengeance aurait été terrible, non ?**

Il se permet de plaisanter à ce sujet et la blague fonctionne. Il lui avait confié qu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais faire de mal aux humains malgré sa nature de démon. Car oui, il n'est pas humain, enfin, pas tout à fait. Sa mère l'était, mais son père, c'est Satan en personne. Le crush de Clyde Donovan, c'est Damien Thorn.

Étonnement, il n'a jamais été effrayé par l'idée de se faire maudire ou massacrer par l'antéchrist, est-ce de la naïveté ou bien du courage ? Probablement un peu des deux. Après tout, un coup de foudre n'a pas forcément besoin de justification. Le souhait de Damien est de pouvoir ressentir les choses comme n'importe quel homme sur Terre. La mémoire de sa chère mère lui est revenue en grandissant. L'acceptation et la gentillesse de Clyde ne l'a pas laissé indifférent. Et surtout, ils ont un point commun, et pas des moindres. Contre toute attente, Clyde l'enlace en guise de salut. Il s'excuse alors, les joues rougissantes.

 **Clyde: Désolé pour ça !**

 **Damien: Pas question.**

Il le reprend dans ses bras, imitant son geste. Certes, il n'est pas un habitué de marques d'affection du genre, mais il compte bien le devenir.

 **Damien: Tu es prêt ?**

 **Clyde: Oui. Je veux la revoir.**

Damien se recule et tend la main. Il se concentre et une flamme apparaît au creux de sa paume. Clyde fixe le feu lancinant, il est comme hypnotisé. Et soudain, plus rien. Leur point en commun, c'est d'avoir perdu leur mère trop tôt. Il est toujours trop tôt pour se séparer d'un être cher, mais pour eux, ça l'était beaucoup trop. Damien observe le châtain, pris d'une transe énigmatique. Des larmes coulent le long de son joli visage. Le rituel a fonctionné. Il est en train de la voir, probablement de lui parler.

 **Clyde: Maman, je suis désolé... tu me manques !**

Il pleure comme un enfant, le cœur de Damien se serre. Il peut ressentir ses émotions, sa tristesse est palpable. Ce n'est guère agréable néanmoins il est ravi, il ressent quelque chose de nouveau. Une nouvelle fois, Clyde vient de lui prouver qu'il est capable de lui transmettre des sentiments. Le démon les laisse se retrouver, jusqu'à ce que Clyde revienne parmi les vivants de son propre chef. Il s'écroule dans ses bras, épuisé par ce voyage éprouvant.

 **Clyde: Merci.**

Damien le console comme il peut, mais il doit obligatoirement l'avertir d'une chose :

 **Damien: Je dois te prévenir, je ne pourrai pas te permettre d'y retourner. Tu dois vivre avec les vivants.**

Il y a des limites à tout, sinon, lui-même serait sans cesse dans les limbes avec sa génitrice. Mais cela serait enfreindre les règles, et enfreindre les règles des enfers n'est pas concevable, si on tient à la vie du moins. Il renforce son étreinte.

 **Damien: Je sais que c'est dur.**

Les pleurs de Clyde cessent, il est reconnaissant comme il ne l'a jamais été. Il n'y avait pas de piège. Damien lui a permis de revoir sa mère, il a réalisé son souhait le plus cher. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu après sa mort. Leur relation était compliquée, il s'est parfois montré infernal avec elle. Et surtout, il se sentait responsable de son décès. Aujourd'hui, tout est clair, tout va mieux. Il a pu la serrer dans ses bras et lui dire au revoir comme il se doit. Damien est son sauveur, son héros. Il croise le regard rouge et brûlant du démon avant de connecter ses lèvres aux siennes. La stupeur de Damien laisse place au désir. Combien de fois s'est-il imaginé le faire sien ? Et ce soir, s'est lui qui l'embrasse avec douceur et chaleur. Il décèle également une impatience. Clyde tente le diable, il joue à un jeu dangereux.

 **Damien: Doucement.**

Murmure-t-il entre deux baisers enflammés. Il serait capable de lui sauter dessus ici-même s'il ne se calme pas. Clyde prend sa main et le guide vers son entrejambe, enflé.

 **Clyde: Mais... je suis dur... ne me laisse pas comme ça...**

Damien avait pour principe de ne pas le toucher intimement lors de leur premier rendez-vous mais Clyde le pousse à bout !

 **Damien: Dans ce cas, on va chez moi.**

Clyde suivrait le démon les yeux fermés. Après tout, il l'a guidé jusqu'au royaume des morts et l'a ramené sans le moindre problème. En comparaison, le suivre chez lui n'a rien de dangereux. Comme il s'y attendait, Damien vit seul dans un petit appartement. Il peut visiblement bénéficier d'un certain luxe, est-ce de l'argent en provenance des enfers ? Est-ce que Satan gagne bien sa vie ? Il n'aurait jamais cru se poser ce genre de question un jour. Une fois la porte fermée derrière eux, le châtain vient retrouver les bras de Damien. Il quémande un baiser en fermant les yeux et entrouvrant ses lèvres. Damien le satisfait sans attendre. Personne n'avait agi de la sorte avec lui par le passé. Sa langue rejoint sa jumelle, ce contact achève de mettre Clyde dans tous ses états. Sa libido est visiblement débordante, c'est de leur âge. Deux jeunes hommes qui expérimentant la tendresse, cela fait bien souvent des étincelles. Clyde reprend son souffle du mieux qu'il peut, secoué par ce flot d'émotions.

 **Clyde: Je... je suis encore...**

Il est atrocement rouge. Inutile d'en dire plus, Damien a bien sûr compris que son partenaire est vierge. C'est un honneur d'être son premier. C'est l'occasion de prouver qu'il a de la douceur à revendre, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire. Enfin, il est vrai que ça dépend des circonstances et avec qui... Mais cela fait déjà un bon moment qu'il n'a plus eu recourt à ses pouvoirs pour neutraliser quelqu'un. Il guide son protégé jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ne le brusque pas, il retire sa propre veste ainsi que son t-shirt, laissant apparaître son torse musclé et tatoué. Il ne sait dire si Clyde le dévore des yeux avec envie ou curiosité, tant il y a de dessins à contempler. Après un laps de temps, Clyde fait pareil, l'embarras se lit sur son visage.

 **Clyde: J'essaie de me muscler mais c'est pas évident...**

 **Damien: Tu es très bien comme ça.**

Les compliments ne font pas partie de sa spécialité mais il a apparemment trouvé les mots pour rendre le sourire à son amant. Si Clyde voulait entendre des mots d'amour mielleux à longueur de journée, il ne serait pas ici, du moins il l'espère. Ils s'asseyent sur le lit et s'embrassent à nouveau, cette fois, les mains sont baladeuses. Clyde s'amuse à dessiner de ses doigts les contours des tatouages de son partenaire alors que ce dernier joue avec ses tétons. Ça chatouillait un peu mais c'est aussi de plus en plus agréable. Les réactions de Clyde prouvent qu'il est à bout, il serait cruel de le laisser dans cet état plus longtemps. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il se jete dessus sauvagement, il prend son temps. Il déboutonne son jean lentement, laissant l'occasion à Clyde de se désister s'il changeait d'avis. La respiration haletante, le châtain le laisse faire, l'œil brillant. Il n'a pas la tête de quelqu'un qui a le trac pour sa première fois. Il a l'air surtout impatient. C'est mignon. Damien palpe son membre tendu à travers le bout de tissu qui s'humidifie alors instantanément. Clyde pousse un gémissement délicieux. Son bas ventre se tord en l'entendant. Lui-même se comporte comme un puceau à être si excité pour si peu. Il délivre son sexe de ce vêtement bien trop serré, être à l'air libre le fait frissonner. Clyde penche la tête en arrière, totalement offert. Damien vient lui mordre le cou tout en le masturbant délicatement. Il doit se retenir de ne pas planter ses canines proéminentes dans cette peau douce et parfumée. Clyde gémit de plus en plus fort, il ne tient déjà plus.

 **Cl-yde: D-désolé !**

Il s'excuse, affreusement gêné d'avoir éjaculé trop vite à son goût. La peur d'être précoce le tiraille.

 **Damien: T'en fais pas pour ça, on ne va pas s'arrêter maintenant.**

Damien le fait s'allonger et ôte ses chaussures, jean, chaussettes et sous-vêtement. Il fait ensuite de même pour sa personne sous le regard gourmand de Clyde qui est en pâmoison devant lui.

 **Clyde: Tu es beau.**

 **Damien: Toi aussi.**

Le démon s'allonge aux côtés du châtain et l'attire contre lui. Ils s'embrassent tandis que Clyde avance sa main auprès de sa virilité. Il hésite et se ravise. Damien l'empoigne et le guide vers lui. Il n'y a pas à hésiter, lui aussi peut le toucher. Il est pris d'un électrochoc lorsqu'il le frôle. Sa chaleur et sa douceur sont incomparables. Il dissimule son émoi comme il peut. Il peut sentir le corps de Clyde s'enflammer à nouveau. Il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il se place au-dessus de lui. Clyde écarte directement les jambes, comme s'il avait attendu ça toute sa vie.

 **Damien: Attends, je vais te préparer avant, sinon tu vas avoir mal.**

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un démon qu'il aime faire souffrir les autres. Du moins, pas tout le temps. Il a de la chance avec Clyde, qui n'est pas spécialement sensible à la douleur. Il accueille ses doigts avec sensualité.

 **Clyde: V-vite... S'il te plait !**

Damien soupire légèrement : il est trop impatient. Il l'aura voulu, mais qu'il ne se plaigne pas s'il a mal ! D'un côté, il doit bien avouer que ça l'arrange, lui aussi ne tenait plus. Il enfile un préservatif et le pénètre, au ralenti. Clyde lui offre un de ses autres gémissements divins. Des larmes coulent le long de son fin visage. Damien s'y attendait, son partenaire est particulièrement sensible, pour ne pas dire un pleurnichard. Pourtant, il s'affole presque et caresse sa joue avec empathie.

 **Clyde: Je... je suis heureux d'avoir ma première fois avec toi.**

Damien est éblouit par une sorte de flash. Un nouveau ressenti s'ajoute dans son florilège d'émotions : les larmes de joies, de bonheur, peut-être même d'amour. Il ne savait pas que c'était possible de pleurer d'amour. Emporté, il commence à bouger, tout en restant attentif aux réactions de Clyde. Les sons de plaisir qui s'échappent de sa bouche le motivent à continuer. Il perd le contrôle, c'est bon, trop bon, une pulsion presque animale l'envahit.

 **Damien: Je t'aime !**

Clyde entrouvre les yeux, surpris de cette déclaration soudaine.

 **Clyde: Moi aussi je... ahhh !**

Damien plante ses canines dans son cou et le mord avidement. Étrangement, cela ne fait pas vraiment mal, cela lui donne la sensation que ça décuple le plaisir qu'il prend par la pénétration. Il atteint d'ailleurs l'orgasme alors que Damien lui laisse une marque manifeste. Il jouit en lui dans un râle rauque. Il prend son temps avant de se retirer, leur laissant quelques minutes pour savourer l'orgasme jusqu'au bout. Clyde est comblé, d'autant plus que Damien lui offre quelques câlins post-sexes. C'est le genre de moment dont il rêvait. C'est avec les yeux fermés et le sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'endort progressivement.

 **Clyde: Merci.**

 **Damien: Merci à toi.**

Cela veut dire qu'il a réussi à lui offrir une belle première fois ? S'il lui a donné du plaisir, sa mission est accomplie. Il ne quitte pas des yeux son visage apaisé et surtout cette marque apparente qu'il lui a laissée. C'est la première fois qu'il couche avec un humain et il l'a marqué. Pourtant il ne regrette rien.

 _A suivre..._


End file.
